Lady Voldemort
by Camzella Granger-Malfoy
Summary: WIP:: Undecided Pairing. The War is starting, and Voldemort knows he has a chance of losing. 'What's the one thing Harry Potter cannot do without' He thinks. The answer comes quickly. Hermione Granger. The odds are in his favor with her, and can be even m
1. Hermione Riddle and 'The Change'

Title: Lady Voldemort

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Category: Darkfic/Full Story

Summary: The War is starting, and Voldemort knows he has a chance of losing. 'What's the one thing Harry Potter cannot do without?' He thinks. The answer comes quickly. Hermione Granger. The odds are in his favor with her, and can be even more if she joined him, as his wife.

Krysta's Notes: Number 1. Hermione is not going to become dark at all. Unless you pick a pairing that makes her. ---C---

Number 2. I have no clue what pairing shall be. And there is a consequence for each one. So, vote.

A. Draco MalfoyxHermione Granger ---If this pairing is picked, Harry will die at some point.--- "Longer Story"

B. Harry PotterxHermione Granger ---If this pairing is picked, Draco will become a Death Eater.--- "Shorter Story"

C. Draco MalfoyxHarry Potter ---If this pairing is picked, Hermione will fall for Riddle.--- "Middle Sized Story"

So, hope you decide by reading this.

* * *

**Begin Story: Lady Voldemort**

**Chapter 1: Hermione Riddle and 'The Change'**

**Begin Chapter

* * *

**

She felt the breath being snatched from her mouth. 'Why did Professor Dumbledore assign them two others, instead of one other?' She thought logically, while tiptoeing through the forest, with bleach blonde and dark ebony haired boys. The War had begun, and they had Harry in their group, so they had the job of protecting him and each other, while looking for Voldemort. Hermione hated the suspense. 'Why couldn't the ratty bastard just jump from a bush already?' She questioned again.

He was outside, in his dark, flowing black cloak. 'Harry, where are you?' He thought evilly. His followers were split up, searching the grounds. He killed anything he saw, sometimes he mistook trees for people and 'Avada-ed' them. His fleshy fingers ran through his golden blonde hair. Yes, he had regained Riddle's body again, after it being destroyed by Harry Potter. He knew what he had to do. He had to lure Harry, and possibly his friends to him, and capture the Mudblood girl.

He felt exhilarated, as he walked through the forest with his group. The two looked awfully on end. He knew they had faced Voldemort together many times. His father had droned on and on about him, and to put it bluntly, he couldn't stand it. He knew that he would never be a person who talked to his fake family about 'Voldemort'. Draco wanted to be on the light side, but he never expected to be 'walking on eggshells' in the middle of a Dark Forest with 'Potter and the Mudblood'.

He knew he was coming closer to his target. Harry Potter. And he had a few friends with him. He smiled, making his body colder. He was an opposite of human. He got cold when he was happy, and warm when he was outside during this wintery day. The sun was cast behind clouds, and the snow was hard and packed wet. He was ready for whatever Potter had in store for him.

He was nerve-wrecked. He knew what he had to do, so did everyone else. He had to kill Voldemort, or _be killed_ by Voldemort. He wouldn't let it happen. he had friends around him, even though he argued with Draco, he was still a friend to Harry, and someone who he could depend on. He knew Voldemort was closer; his scar started hurting. Infact, it was throbbing like a excited person's heart.

He felt Harry's scar throbbing in his heart. It was throbbing hard. He knew he would be facing him, but he looked up and met the green eyes of the hero. He smirked visibly at Harry, who seemed alone, but he smirked wider, when the Mudblood and Lucius Malfoy's son halted to a stop next to Potter.

* * *

"Hello Potter." He greeted him.

She was afraid when she saw a large shadow of black ahead. She jogged forward and motioned Draco to follow. She stopped upon seeing Voldemort. She could have been delusional, but she swore his smirk grew larger. She stood tall next to Harry, trying to keep her fear inside.

"Hello Mudblood, Hello Draco." He said, and Harry threw a quick glance at him. He was sneering at Voldemort.

"Why aren't you talking, Potter? Afraid?" He asked, smiling an eerie smile.

"No, how could anyone be afraid of you? _You've_ been hiding all this time, maybe _you're_ afraid of _us_." Harry countered coolly.

"What about your group here. Aren't they just _petrified_?" Harry grabbed for Hermione's hand, but was shocked to not see it, instead Hermione had moved up to say something.

"Scared? _Ha_." She claimed, talking and presenting herself in a stand-offish way.

"You, _you_ would just make me laugh. Or cheer me up. _Never_, could _anyone_, cower at _you_. Maybe at your _hideousness_, but not at your attitude." She finished.

He was astounded to see the Mudblod stand forward, and insult him to his face. But, as the words sunk it, he became angered.

"Imperio!" He shouted at her, and Harry watched in horror as the dim blue spell hit her directly. She stood shockingly still, not moving.

"Come here." He said, watching as she took small steps over to him. Her body was rigid, and it didn't seem right. She stopped in the middle of the snow.

"Come here!" He shouted, but she stood, smiling at him, like she knew something he didn't. It was the same look, Harry realized, he had on when he resisted the Imperious Curse.

"You, you _broke_ the curse!" He said.

"Took you long enough. When my body went stiff, you should've noticed. How..._stupid._" She said, teasingly. He fumed again, and shout another spell.

"Crucio!" The gold jet of light hit her hard;she was sent to the ground on her knees.

He watched as Granger was sent to her knees. It amazed him to not hear her voice, because he audibly screamed when his father performed it, so he would stop. He saw Potter step up and take out his wand, and carefully aimed it at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" He roared, knocking Voldemort back, shaking his concentration from Hermione, who stood up weakly.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked. The woods gave a few noises as Voldemort regained his stature. She nodded, taking a strong position next to Harry. Draco was still placed far back, as he hadn't moved.

"You're mine, Potter." He declared, sending a string of curses towards Harry.

"Avada Kervada!" The jet of green light flashed past Harry.

"Impedima!" The blue fireworking spell skimmed his side.

"Crucio!" The spell hit Harry, but he stood, screams flowing from his mouth in agony.

"Incendio!" Two voices merged, and fire lit in front of Voldemort, smoke getting to his eyes. Draco and Hermione watched as their spell succeeded in breaking his concentration again.

"Aquarisiom!" Hermione said, putting out the fire. She was using simple spells to gather it together. Harry looked at her, and she smiled, urging him to continue. She made a canister and stuff the ashes in it, packed it with air freshner. She pushed harder on the knob, hearing a deflative sound. She rubbed the freshner on the can and smoothed it all around while thinking.

"Harry! Get away now!" She yelled, Draco knowing what she was going to do. Harry back off from his side of spells and charms on Voldemort. She hurled the can, and it landed in a space between Voldemort and his Followers.

"Laconum Maxinflamari!" She said, watching as the extended version of the spell allowed her fire to be shot from her wand. It hit the aerosol can, making it explode with a giant sizzling noise. Death Eaters were sent to the ground, four out of twenty, dead. They bent their heads over, hearing the loud explosive sound ringing through the forest.

"You know, Potter, I was going to wait to kidnapp her." He said, jerking a sleeve towards a bloody Hermione.

"But she's pissing me off. Wingardium Leviosa!" He lifted her into the air, as she flailed around. Harry and Draco stood underneath her, trying to calm her.

He lowered her to his eye level, but her feet still didn't touch the ground.

"You are mine now, Mudblood." He said, grabbing her wrist while she was still floating on thin air and apparated away with her. Harry and Draco looked frantically around, make sure he hadn't apparated away somewhere near, but returned to Hogwarts nonetheless.

* * *

He walked up to Dumbledore and the rest of the school that had fought.

"Everyone! We didn't duel, he kidnapped Hermione!" By him saying this, everyone started going outraged.

"Stop! We've got to get her back! He kidnapped her because I need her, and she is very intellectual, so he's using her for her brain. Please." Draco stood beside him, silently agreeing.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, you are permitted to break through the apparation barrier, and search for Miss Granger. Be safe." Dumbledore said. The two smiled, although Draco's smile was harder to see.

* * *

They set off from Hogsmeade, secretly given a location of where he was hiding. In the old Lestrange Manor. Roldophus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black-Lestrange were killed in their manor, and bodies were missing. But they found a small girl there, around age 2. She had brown hair in two pigtails held with two bows, a purple and white one on each side, in a fancy white dress.

Draco and Harry searched the town of Wellington, where the Lestrange Manor was located. They went back to Grimmauld Place, and got directions for Charlie Weasley, who was sent there for the case with the little girl. The Manor was outside of town, by a few miles, and they couldn't apparate anywhere inside it.

Draco knew most of the way without the map. It seems they had visited the Lestranges for dinner, and he remembered every boring little detail about walking there. Including four breaks, it took two days to reach the Manor.

* * *

Stopping in front, they looked at the paint job. It was a big white house, green shutters and window pane dispersed neatly across the house's frame, a cobblestone path leading up to the door. They walked to the door, and opened it. It was a dark hallway, and they could see someone going away from them, and they followed it. It led out to the back, which was decorated nicely, like an altar, all the way up to the front, where Draco stared. The sun beamed in Harry's eyes, and he had to shade it to see.

Harry saw that Hermione was in a fancy white dress, mouth gagged. She looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes. Tom Riddle stood across from her, and the minister adjacent to him.

"Does anyone have any objections to these two being wedded in holy matrimony?" The minister said, as Riddle removed her gag, but placed a silencing spell on her. Draco could see her screaming a reply, but it wasn't audible.

"She doesn't love you, Riddle!" He shouted. This was the first word spoken from him, not including the 'Incendio' spell, since breakfast the morning of the War, and then, he had only said 'Good Morning.'

"But I can make her, Dear Draco. Oh, Potter. Am I taking away your life now, by marrying her?" He said, flashing Harry a brilliantly white smile.

"Give her back, Riddle!" Draco yelled again, holding his arms out, keeping Harry from storming up there.

"You may visit her. After she becomes my wife." He said.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister said, as fate sealed the two of them together.

Riddle took no haste, and kissed her, hard on the lips. He pulled back, Hermione slapping him.

"Extractio!" He yelled. Hermione floated up into the air again, a gold ball choking it's way out of her mouth. She descended, the gold ball returned, but only half of it. She stood for a few seconds, before dropping to her knees. All the occupants vacated the yard, except Riddle, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Harry and Draco ran up to her; Draco supporting her up with his bloody hand.

"Hermione!" Harry begged uselessly, knowing she wasn't going to wake up. Her eyes opened, and flashed red, before watching a transformation overcome her. Her shoulder length curly hair stratightened and lengthned to her back, falling in silky black ringlets. Her eyes, which were a light brown, turned a dark grey, like a shadow, but a not completely black shadow. Her normal colored, rosy complexion turned pale and colorless.

Draco couldn't look at her, she looked almost like Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, his aunt. His Aunt Bellatrix had killed his mother just two months ago; he had curled himself up and cried, not noticing that he himself had curled up against everyone. He couldn't trust anyone again.

'Hermione' shoved Harry away, and stormed into the Manor. She obviously knew where she was going, and Riddle must have had it planned for a while. She acted as if she didn't know Harry, and that she was totally devoted to Riddle. It disgusted Harry. Since one half of the little golden ball reentered her, maybe she could get her old half to take over again.

Harry wanted the old Hermione back. The one he needed, the one who he cared about. The old Hermione who always knew what was wrong without asking, or the Hermione who would help him out of dry cracks. He knew, whoever Riddle had turned her into, was going to be evil. Her mind would be used for Dark Sorcery because Hermione did know a lot of spells, and it took Harry a long time to realize what good she did for the Light Side. But on the Dark Side, it was only a matter of minutes to come up with possibilities of what she could do.

* * *

**Lady Voldemort**

**Chapter 1: Hermione Riddle and 'The Change'**

**End Chapter**


	2. Alexa Lestrange

Title: Lady Voldemort

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Category: Darkfic/Full Story

Summary: The War is starting, and Voldemort knows he has a chance of losing. 'What's the one thing Harry Potter cannot do without?' He thinks. The answer comes quickly. Hermione Granger. The odds are in his favor with her, and can be even more if she joined him, as his wife.

Krysta's Notes: Three people for DHr, one person for HHr. So, next few chapters will be DracoHermione induced. Don't worry, Hermione will be normal at some time.

Voting is still on!

A. DracoHermione

B. HarryHermione

C. DracoHarry

* * *

**Lady Voldemort**

**Chapter 2: Alexa Lestrange**

**Begin Chapter**

'Hermione' grinned at the way the house was built. 'Hmm,' She wondered. 'Where are the dungeons?' She walked into a dark room, searching for a torch to light or a match to strike a candle. She found a light switch. The room was painted a dark purple and was small, almost like a child's room. A newspaper lay on the floor.

**Bellatrix Lestrange Found Dead**

_The scheduled invasion of the Lestrange Manor proved a failure as the Aurors stumbled over the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange found in her room. A few autopsies were done to figure out her way of death, but as of now, Aurors believe that Lestrange was killed in a combat. The Lestranges were a believed Death Eater family, and were believed to have a two year old child. But no one could find her in the Manor. The inset below, was taken at the scene. It shows Lestrange with a blow to the head. For further insight on the article, turn to page--

* * *

_

'Hermione' wasn't interested in more about it. A child? Of Bellatrix Lestrange? She looked around the room. It was the same room in which the photo was taken. Suddenly, from another door in the room, a little girl emerged. She was in a purple dress, innocently clutching on to a doll, her brown hair done in two pigtails with purple and silver ribbons through her hair. She looked up at her with grey eyes. 

"Mummy?" She asked softly. 'Hermione' smiled and crouched down to the girl.

"What's your name, darling?" She asked softly.

"Alexandria." She said softly. "But my mummy calls me Ria." Taking her by the hand, 'Hermione' pulled her towards the room where she had left Tom. Walking in, he looked up at her.

"Ria." He said, the girl nodding towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just mummy's here now, isn't she?" Ria asked him.

"Yes, Ria. Now, can you make you way back to your room?" Ria nodded.

"Bye mummy." 'Hermione' turned to him.

"Who is she?"

"First, I'll explain who you are. You are a part of Bellatrix Lestrange. That's why you look like that. You only have half of your real self, the other half is in someone else. Alexa is the mind child of the real you and a Death Eater's son who was forcefully given by his father. A mind child is a child created by the DNA of two given people and put in someone else's womb. Bellatrix Lestrange held her, and you look like her, so she thinks you are her mother." 'Hermione' nodded.

Walking slowly into her room, she thought intently about Alexandria. 'She had been in the article, but how come they couldn't find her?'

* * *

She dressed for a nap, as she was feeling a bit tired when her head felt dizzy. 

"Let me out!" She felt her real self scream. The clock on the wall revealed 8:30, and it was dark outside. 'Hermione' clutched her head.

"No! You can't!" She felt herself changing slowly. The black hair she had come to get used to disappeared, as her curly caramel locks came into place, covering her dark brown eyes.

"Finally." Hermione said, stretching her limbs. She concentrated enough and let Bella, her name for the other subconscious, through a bit. Her hair turned black, but Bella had no control over her.

She sat at the dining table with Riddle, refusing to look up in the fact that her eyes were still brown. He rambled on about something or other, but she didn't seem to care very much about it. She was thinking about Alexandria.

'Mind child? Really now, I wonder who Alexa's father really is. Riddle said something about a Death Eater's son. Isn't that ironic, another half-blood in the house?'

* * *

By the time dinner was finished, it was 9:45. She had to get out. Forcing Bella out of her, she draped the hood of her black cloak over her head and crept out of her room. She tried to remember where Alexa's room was. She was going to visit someone. 

She had found the room, but Alexa was sleep. Carefully, without waking her, she picked the girl up in her arms and carried her to the front door. Hermione slowly turned the brass knob, wincing at the creaking noises it was making.

Walking down the cobblestone path in the front yard, Hermione apparated away. The apparition guards around the place forbid her to do it on the grounds.

She found herself in front of the tall black Order building. Stepping inside, she walking up a few stairs, towards the rooms of the only two people she could tell about herself. Harry and Draco.

* * *

Harry was sitting up in the dark. 

"I hear something. Malfoy, wake up!" He said, pushing the Slytherin, jolting him awake.

"What?" He asked, moodily.

"I hear something.." Harry watched as the door opened. He grabbed for his wand, but then heard 'Harry, don't!' in a soft voice.

"It's me." The hood of the cloak dropped, as the face was revealed.

"Hermione? You're alive! It's really you!" Harry said, hugging her. She smiled.

"Look, guys, I can't be here for long. I--" Draco interrupted her.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing in reverence to the girl in Hermione's arms.

"Alexa. A mind child. Riddle created her from me, and some Death Eater's son, he says. She was Bellatrix Lestrange's until she died. Well, that's who my other self is! Bellatrix's soul is in my body, well, half of it. My other half is in there. Well, let me explain."

"My soul was split in half by the spell you two saw Riddle place on me. One half left, the other stayed. That was when Bellatrix's soul came in and my appearance changed. This girl, Alexa, is a mind child. Just like a real one, except the parents are chosen and just a sample of DNA can make one. I am the mother of this child, even though Bellatrix was carrying her."

"So, the father could be any free range Death Eater's son?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"I can't stay." She said, looking at the clock to see she had sat here until midnight.

" I promise I'll be back, and we can find a way to get out of here. I promise you both that I won't give up." She said, hugging Harry and, much to his surprise, Draco too.

"Alright Hermione. Please be careful." Harry said, ruffling Alexa's dark brown hair as he studied her.

"Bye. Oh, and Harry. You can't tell anyone I've been here. Riddle will suspect something. But tell Dumbledore. That's all. Can't have too many people knowing." She said, shifting Alexa and waved goodbye to the two.

* * *

She opened thedoor to the Manor, letting Bella take her back over as she placed Alexa in her room. 

Bella rubbed her head. She couldn't believe she had let the little girl out again! Sighing, she slid under her covers.

'I hope Harry and Draco find me.' Hermione thought.

'I hope the never do.' Bella thought back, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Tom stepped out of her room. Bella would have some explaining to do later on...

* * *

Thanks to Fair Cruelty, Alenor, stu14688, and Kgmck-117 for reviewing!

* * *

Explanations 

1. Alright, if you don't understand the soul switch thing, here it goes. Hermione has two chocolate cookies. Bellatrix has two muffins. Riddle took one of Hermione's cookies and gave it to Bellatrix, and took one of Bellatrix's muffins and gave it to Hermione. Bellatrix ate both the cookie and the muffin. So, Hermione can either eat the cookie first, or the muffin first. There.

2. Mind child. As for that, it's like this. Death Eater's son gives Riddle a hair. Riddle takes Hermione hair. He put them together in a Polyjuice Potion to make a fake child from the both of them, but gives it to Bellatrix, so she can have it as a normal one.

3. Bella is the evil Hermione. I have, at the beginning of the chapter, called her 'Hermione'. So, Bella is evil, Hermione isn't.

**Lady Voldemort**

**Chapter 2: Alexa Lestrange**

**End Chapter**


End file.
